University of Konoha
by 3Hinata Uzumaki3
Summary: Naruto is a loud second-year college student at the University of Konoha. When he meets a pale eyed girl at Might Gai's coffee cart, he grows intrigued by the small and timid first-year. Little does he know that a few months later he would be falling in love with her. NaruHina AU - FLUFF! In progress. Mild Language


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! 3Hinata Uzumaki3 here! You guys can call me Kira. Now I mainly skip over the author notes, but I feel like I should put something... so thanks for reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it and it makes me so happy to see a new follower. However if you feel like the story needs a different element, I'm totally open to comments, suggestions, and ideas. So just leave a review and I'll make sure to keep an open mind.**

**I'll try to keep the time between chapters to a minimum, but I really can't promise anything. I'm not a machine.**

**I'd also like to thank my beta and best friend CLLMichaelis for her help on the corrections. If any of you enjoy Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and ship CielxSebastian, then check out her really awesome stories. She has two Kuroshitsuji stories, His Raven (my personal favorite) and Cobra. Make sure to check her out and follow her. She's an **_**amazing**_** writer. Anyways enough advertising... now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: As convincing as my dreams are, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters :/**

"And then she ran of calling me a pervert! What the hell's with that?" Kiba complained. He took an aggressive bite of his sandwich, a small piece of lettuce falling out of the bread and hanging from his lips. Kiba pushed the rest of the vegetable inside his mouth and swallowed. Naruto tried to hold back his chuckle, but failed. His laughter rang out and Kiba sat looking annoyed. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Naruto's laughter increased as his body racked with giggles. "That's because you _are_ a major pervert! I mean, you only knew her for an hour and you already tried to sleep with her!" Naruto stated after his fit subsided. "Sorry to break it to you," He started, "but you're about as smooth as sandpaper."

Kiba gave Naruto a violent glare, who threw his arms into the air pleading innocence. "Whatever," Kiba said as he placed his palms onto his knees. He pushed himself into a standing position, releasing a long sigh as he balanced himself. "All that matters is that at this rate I'll never get laid." Akamaru, his giant dog, shuffled up from his sitting position next to the bench, and found his place next to his owner.

Remaining perched on the seat, his elbows placed on his legs, Naruto tried to hold back another snicker. Kiba threw his plastic deli container into the large tin garbage can across the stone walkway and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then he started down the pathway towards the main school. "Whatever, I have to head to class. See you man." Kiba raised his hand as he stalked off.

Naruto waved to his friend, and then leaned back until his back fit the groove of the bench's spine. He readjusted his coffee that lay in between his thighs, and leaned his head back, eyes closed. The leaves rustled and Naruto had only a few seconds to get out of the way before a body dropped out of the tree.

Coffee stained the ground from Naruto's latte and in the middle of the puddle Naruto stood in his defense pose he learned from his aikido – sensei. He faced the back of the small stranger, his arms raised. "As expected of my rival." A familiar voice squeaked. Naruto let out a breath and relaxed his body.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called out. The boy turned around, a grin plastered on his face. He wore a light green shirt with a long blue scarf around his neck. A pair of goggles covered his forehead, and the normal sandals he wore had been discarded. "Where are your shoes?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru didn't answer but instead jumped towards him,

Before Konohamaru's fist reached Naruto's stomach, a hand roughly landed atop his head, and held him an arm length away. Konohamaru fought against his captor, but to no avail. Eventually, Konohamaru stopped struggling and forcefully jumped back.

Although the move was meant to be 'cool,' it didn't seem that way as Naruto watched Konohamaru land on his coffee cup, lose his footing, and then fall back, slamming his head onto the metal bench that he previously sat on. Naruto flinched breath hitched. He started towards Konohamaru so he could offer his hand.

However, Konohamaru rolled to the side before Naruto got close. He jumped back onto his feet as if nothing had happened. "You won't win this easily next time! I promise you!" Konohamaru yelled enthusiastically as he ran away, only stopping to pick up his shoes which lay in the grass a few yards away.

Once he was out of earshot, Naruto laughed to himself as he dabbed at the spilt coffee with a few napkins. He picked up the mug and set off down the path leading to the University of Konoha.

Well-trimmed grass surrounded the worn down cobblestone trail. It only went a short way from the school; however Naruto slowly made his way back. His next class, Calculus, was not for another forty-five minutes. Keeping his hands in his pockets, Naruto quietly enjoyed the good weather, debating on if he should grab another coffee or not.

As a yawn overtook Naruto, it was obvious that another coffee would be a wise choice. He had been studying so intently for his math test last night, that he didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. Then, to make matters worse, his roommate Sasuke suddenly decided that he wanted to wake up all the Land of Fire with his alarm clock blaring at five. The last straw was when Sakura, abruptly showed up yelling for Sasuke sometime before seven. Naruto finally understood what Shikamaru meant all those times when Naruto considered killing Sakura, but thought that it would be too troublesome.

Without realizing it, the college student arrived at his favorite on site coffee cart, Mighty Coffee. Run by none other than Naruto's aikido partner, Rock Lee and his mentor Might Gai. A small girl with long indigo hair and stunning lavender eyes stood in front of the cart being attacked by Lee's speech of youth. The girl held the money in her hand, but Lee didn't even seem to notice.

Feeling bad for the girl he decided that he would put her out of her misery. Naruto strolled over to Mighty Coffee and avoided the front, heading straight towards the entrance into the cart. The girl glanced over at Naruto with a small look of concern. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and a slight wink. A pink blush blossomed onto her cheeks.

Rock Lee continued rambling on about how if someone had enough determination, they could do anything. Naruto ignored him and headed straight to the counter. He turned towards the girl and whispered to her. "Sorry about him," Naruto nodded his head towards Lee who now had tears streaming down his face. "He's a strange one. What can I get you?" Naruto asked her.

The girl's face turned a bright red and she quickly stuttered her order. "Not bad," Naruto stated as he started preparing her beverage. "Mocha latte is a really good choice." He placed his forearms onto the counter as the cup filled up. "You look new. What's your name?" Naruto questioned the lavender-eyed girl. She fiddled with her fingers as she answered, "H-Hinata. I-I'm a f-first year, and this i-is my f-first day."

Naruto grinned widely and returned his attention to the cup of coffee. "Well I'm Naruto, and I'm a second year. I don't work here but I try to help people when Lee's in charge of the place, they can get stuck here for hours if I'm not here."He placed the coffee cup onto the counter, steaming rising from the lid."Well good luck. It's going to be hot, so be careful. And welcome to University of Konoha." He smiled gently and accepted her money.

He watched her as she walked off, coffee in hand, bag on back and smile on her face. "Hinata huh…" Naruto smiled a little before he prepared his own coffee, dropped a little cash onto the counter and headed to his own class.

**Thanks for reading Coffee at College! I'd appreciate it if you review, follow, or favorite. If you don't want to though that's fine. Anyways have a great day, night, or morning and I'll see you at my next chapter.**


End file.
